Some power systems can be described as “hybrid power systems” for deriving additional power from one or more secondary sources. For example, a hybrid aircraft may derive power (e.g., for producing thrust) from a gas turbine engine in conjunction with an electric generator and/or motor. Such a hybrid aircraft may consume less fuel and produce less engine noise as compared to a drive system on traditional aircraft, and may also benefit from additional power. However, by including multiple power sources, a hybrid power system may have a greater weight and mass as compared to non-hybrid power systems. As such, some hybrid power systems may be better suited for some operations (e.g., shorter-range aircraft missions) and may be less desirable for other operations (e.g., longer-range aircraft missions).